The Angel's Dove
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: "Mon Ange?" I asked. The shadowed figure hesitated. "Mon Ange... It's me, Christine." ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Music

Chapter 1: Dreams of the past

I remember it as if it were all a dream. My angel seemed so angry yet I was strangely calm, but he also frightened me going off as if he were a madman. He carried me across the lake and shook me as if he wanted me to understand something, I didn't understand. Then he wanted me to change into a wedding dress. I did as he asked, but I didn't quite understand why he wanted me too. I have to admit I was mad and I said some things that I wish I hadn't, but he acted ashamed until Raoul came too rescue me. I almost had my Angel calmed down but it seemed Raoul triggered him to go almost insane. Everything happened in a blur, Raoul suddenly was tied up and almost hung, my Angel telling me either to choose him or Raoul to live with. I didn't know what to do except to show him affection. I told him that he wasn't alone and kissed him passionately.

When the kiss was over he started to cry, my Angel crying it practically broke my heart to see him like this. He told me to go and take his boat and to never tell anyone what I had just witnessed. I untied Raoul and he dragged me towards the boat but I heard myself say "No! I have to go back!" He let me go only for a minuet so I climbed the steps to his room. I found him singing to his music box. Then he said these four words that would change my opinion of him forever. "Christine, I love you…" I slowly walked towards him; he gave me a small smile. He believed that I had chosen him after all. But I had only wanted to return his ring that he took from me that night at the masquerade ball.

He gave me the most heartbroken look. I forced myself to turn away and go back to Raoul. For if I had seen him cry again I would have gone with him. I started to sing to Raoul to cheer myself up a little. But it did no good, I felt even worse. And when I did look back it was too late to go back to him. I heard him say "You alone can make my song take flight; it's over now the music of the night!" And then I heard smashing of glass.

I managed to contain myself, and when we made back up to the Opera the fire had been put out. Raoul turned to me and said "At last Christine! That monster will now leave us alone." That's when I cracked. I started to cry, I tried to go back down the way we came out. But Raoul and another man stopped me. They both had to carry me out kicking and screaming. How I longed to go back to my Angel! My poor weeping Angel! "No!" I screamed "Put me down! No! No! No!"

I managed to kick the man that was carrying me. He dropped me hissing words that I try to forget. I ran to the opening to staircase that descended down into the depths of the opera. But something tripped me, I tried to get up but Raoul held me down, and then I felt a cloth cover my face I tried to shake it off but I passed out. When I woke up I was in a bed in a lavishly furniture decorated room. Then the door opened and in walked Raoul. "Well it seems that you have calmed down quite a bit." He said with a smirk. "Where am I? And how long have I been out?" I demanded. I have to admit I was mad. "Oh, since last night at the Opera." He replied. I sat up "Have they found him?" I asked but I tried not to act like I cared about him.

"He has not been found. But why should you care?" Raoul said dismissively. I could feel my face grow hot, "I do not care! It's just that you're acting really careless!" I snapped. This caught his attention "You're just lucky that you're here with me! You should be grateful!" he said sharply. I was out of bed by the time he said that. "Oh, you're so arrogant! Why should I spend my time here with you?" I yelled at him. He looked taken aback, "Fine. You can leave." He said quietly. I left and called a carriage and went back to my home.

My home was far out in the country side. It was small, but I had a farm as well. I paid my driver well and let out a long side as I headed towards my home. Later on that day I bought myself a horse from my neighbor a black horse of four years of age and trained in every way possible. He was beautiful but he didn't have a name, I named him Phantom after my Angel's ego side name. I missed him so much! I paid for Phantom and his saddle and curry comb and brush and rode him home. Phantom was the sweetest horse I have ever met! I rode him around some in my meadow which I also owned the valley as well. Then I put him in the stables and brushed him down. That night when I went to bed I could almost hear my Angel weeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reality

Meg Giry watched a feverish Christine Daee toss in the bed that Meg's mother had given her. Then Madame Giry walked in "How is she doing?" she asked, Meg looked up at her exhausted. "Mother she has tossed some and muttered something about her horse, but earlier she started to scream "No! Let me go!" I don't know what she was talking about. But I managed to quiet her so she doesn't wake the neighbors." Madame Giry nodded. "You have done your best Meg I'm proud of you, but I think I'll take over for you now and you can go get some sleep." She said. Meg thanked her and left and went to bed.

Once Meg was gone Madame Giry took a seat next to the bed and sighed "If only you knew..." Christine moaned softly and shifted in her sleep. Later on Madame Giry dozed off and woke up to an earsplitting scream. "Ahhhhhhh!" Madame Giry jumped to her feet, then realized that it was Christine having a nightmare. "Christine, Christine please wake up it's just a dream." She said softly, Christine tossed "Mmmmm... No! Don't leave!" she said. Madame Giry felt her forehead; it was burning hot! Quikly she put a wet washcloth on her face and neck hoping to cool her down some.

After awhile Christine started to wake up "Mmmmmm... Madame Giry?" she said groggily, "Yes child?" Madame Giry asked softly. "What... where..." Christine said her eyes slightly open. She was wondering what had happened while she was out. Madame Giry explained quickly and then told Christine to lay down and go back to sleep. She obeyed and laid back down and closed her eyes "Madame Giry?" She asked, "Yes?" Madame Giry asked "I miss him so much..." She said drifting back to sleep. "I know you do... but only if you knew." Madame Giry told her. Madame Giry left to go to bed a few minuets after Christine was asleep.

A mysterious figure hidden by the shadows opened Christine's window letting the cool breeze air out her hot and stuffy room. The figure entered her room and stared down at her, reaching out with a gloved hand he stroked her flushed face. "Sleep my Angel of Music, sleep..." he said as he lit a candle before exiting her room. When he was outside under her window, he decided to leave the window open. Before he left he put a single red rose on top of the bush below the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christine's point of view

I opened my eyes and it seemed to be light out, when I opened my eyes the room was dark except a candle burning bright. I noticed that the window was open, so I got out of bed ignoring the fact that I was very dizzy. Coming towards the window I felt a breeze. Oh how it felt so good against my hot face when I reached it I stuck my head out and looked all around me. I started to close it when something caught my eye. In the bush beneath my window there was something red, I reached down and picked it up. My eyes widened as I realized what it was; it was a red rose tied with a black ribbon. My Angel always gave one to me as a token of his love. But this rose had a note tied to it as well.

I untied it and read it carfully.

Christine

Please forgive me... forget me, and everything that has happened. I'm truly sorry mon ange.

Votre Ange de la Musique

My Angel! He was still alive! I had to find him to tell him I'm the one who should be sorry not him, but where would he be? Where would I find him? These thoughts made my head spin. Then I realized that I had been out of bed too long, I tucked the note into my nightgown pocket and put the rose in a vase of water I had in my room for some reason. I blew out the candle but decided to keep the window open, I laid back down and tried to remember if my Angel had dropped any hints about where he lived. No of course not! He lived at the Opera that was his artistic domain! But since it was destroyed where would he be? I slowly fell asleep thinking and planning what I would do.

When I opened my eyes it was morning, I glanced at my clock and it read 4:40 in the morning. I was up very early, but I didn't mind. I got up and got dressed and looked out my open window and thought about how quickly a year and a half could go by. Yes it had been a year and a half since I had seen him.

And I missed him so much! He has been on my mind ever since that night at the Opera. My mind wandered as I remembered how panicked I had been and how Raoul had me chlorofomed.

_I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!_


End file.
